Redemption
by oniforever
Summary: It has been a while after the Kishin has been defeated, and Death City has been restored, but what happens if a mysterious new student appears, and what happens when Maka finds out the student's true identity and dark past? AsuraxMaka Slight OOC and AU. Bad!Summery
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey Guys! Or whoever reads this... This is my first fanfic, so ENJOY!**

**Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka was swimming in darkness, though she didn't know where she was she felt like she's been here before.

_How do I get out of here?_ She thought, and like a response she saw a light above her. With all her might she scrambled to the bright opening, but when she got there the light was blocked - by three glowing red eyes.

"Get out of the way!" Maka cried, but all the eyes did was blink, staring down at her, as if taunting. Maka didn't understand. She had killed the Kishin, hadn't she?

As that though passed and idea came in her head. She 'swam' up to the eyes and working up all her courage, she punched the Kishin in its central eye. The plan worked and as she happily watched it disintigrate in front of her she let out a sigh of relief. Maka went towards the light and when she finally saw that she passed the openig, a horrible sight met her eyes.

She had just come out of Soul's body. This was too creepy, and when they saw what had happened they both screamed from fright.

* * *

**A/N Review and I'll post the first Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1 Enter the New School Year!

**A/N: The first chapter in a LONG story...**

**Thank you to KumaHyou for being an awesome reviewer!**

**I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, the canon pairing would be Asura x Maka. The only thing I own is Rita… and she's a minor character.**

* * *

Maka woke with a fright. Beads of sweat pouring down from her forehead. As her brain cleared a bit she realized it was a just dream, but it was a similar dream the Soul had when he was poisoned by the black blood. As her thoughts drifted to her weapon he opened the door.

"What were you shouting at?" Soul asked hastily. Maka sighed. She knew she could trust her partner with these troubles, as he had been through the same. She took a deep breath and told Soul about her dream.

"That is so uncool." he said seriously, "but my dream had that little demon guy, yours had the Kishin. How could this have happened? Didn't we destroy that monster?" Maka nodded. Of course they did, and the Shinigami buried his Evil soul in his Death Room. Nobody can get in or out without his permission. Nobody. Not even the dead Kishin.

"OK, maybe you should forget about the dream, it sure didn't help me." Soul said, probably to break the unbearable silence.

"Yeah, I guess. Now," Maka replied, on a lighter tone, "today we have to get ready for school tomorrow, this is the last day of the break after all. So we need to get pencils, erasers, textbooks, paper, staplers, bags, and mirrors for calling the Shinigami, dictionaries..." Soul sighed, she HAD to bring up the list of school items and Soul was getting a migraine just _thinking_ of how much stuff they had to get today. He was surprised that she even remembered it all.

"...scissors, tweezers, and scalpels." Maka finally finished off.

"Stein wanted us to get our own dissecting equipment?" Soul asked.

"Yup" his meister replied, "he said we were very careful with the scalpels last year so we deserved to get our own."

"He's weird"

"Hey, he saved our lives, but yes he is weird."

They got to the store and were met with the usual sight - people gathering around them pointing and cheering.

"It's been 3 months since we defeated the Kishin and they're STILL talking about it! I mean even the DWMA had gotten over it!" Maka groaned.

"Yo! Maka! Over here!" came a cry from within the store. There, behind the counter stood a teenager about a year older than Maka, she had a tall build with brown eyes and long, brown hair tied in a ponytail. It was Rita, the clerk. She usually worked these hours and when it came to the groceries, she was Maka's lifesaver. The duo quickly ran inside and Rita handed them a few bags.

"I've prepared the usual, for the quick getaway." The clerk winked.

"Rita I've lost count on how many times I owe you!"

"And it is not cool to owe people." Soul joked.

"Oh, by the way, there are rumours going around." Rita mentioned, suddenly tensing up.

"What rumours?" the meister and weapon asked together.

"Well" the cashier took a deep breath, "There's been talk about a witch trying to break in DWMA to revive the Kishin by getting a hold of his soul. She will stop at nothing to revive him, and she'll send monsters to try and force the Shinigami to let her do her dirty work. Although her plan might be original, her intentions are the same as Medusa and Arachne, and you know how THEY ended up. Anyways, I think you guys should watch out for any funny business."

When Rita finished her recount, both students went pale, this means that they need to be on their toes.

"Look, I know this hard for you guys to hear about after you just beat that freak. How about this, I give an extra bag of candy for free and let you guys out the back for letting me rant." Rita inquired, hoping that they would cheer up a bit. It did the job because at her words Soul's face lit up - he didn't like crowds too much. Quickly taking the candy Maka said a quick thank you a Rita opened the counter door and led them into dirt - floor tunnel that led to the deliverance site for supplies.

When they got out they saw they weren't the only ones who had got the terrible news. Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki were all at the mouth of the tunnel - each had a face as white as the Shinigami's mask.

"She told you as well?" Maka asked.

"Yup"

"You know this means we get a slight advantage now that we know what she's going to do right?" Soul said.

"I never thought of that," Tsubaki said, "Well, I guess that means Rita saved our lives yet again."

"Tell me about it," Liz exclaimed, "If it wasn't for her we would have been suffocated under all those people!"

"There were 7 people," Kid shuddered, "7! The most asymmetrical number I have encountered!"

"I like the attention," Black*Star interjected, "People are now saying I'll be able to transcend God! YAHOO!"

"Well, we better get going," Maka stated, "We have school tomorrow!"

"Right!" everyone cheered sarcastically, except for Tsubaki and Maka.

* * *

Maka lay in bed thinking about what had happened over the holidays. After defeating the Kishin, the Shinigami buried his soul in the Death Room, where he was defeated by Asura when the Kishin was first revived.

After that things started to look up - Kim actually started to date Ox, and Maka had finally warmed up to her father. She remembered telling her father about what had happened inside the Insanity Dome, which is what they now called the force-field that the Kishin had set up, and he was proud that his daughter had weapon blood.

Soul finally became a death scythe, but because Maka's father wanted to keep an eye on Soul and make sure they won't get into any 'funny business', Spirit decided to adopt Soul as his son and Maka's brother. He got a really hard Maka Chop for that. Soul was also warming up to Crona, and the pink haired meister preferred his company better than Maka's – if that was even possible.

The best part was Stein and Marie's wedding. Mrs. Stein still wanted to be called Marie, and everyone was happy to oblige, as they had always called her new husband Stein. Marie thought it was a dream come true, as she always wanted to get married. The wedding was beautiful, and symmetrical, as Death the Kid was asked to be the decorator. Stein and Marie getting married also means that Marie can be Stein's permanent weapon, and Spirit was VERY happy to let Marie take his old place - Stein a least didn't try to dissect Marie.

After the wedding the students got to make friends with Rachel, the girl that was possessed by Medusa. Rachel said she wanted to become a meister one day, and her parents said that it was a great idea as she would need a bit more self-defence. The only downturn of the holidays was the hordes of people crowding the streets.

_Oh, well,_Maka thought, _we'll be having some fun when we get back to school, and I'll go check on Crona. I hope she's__alright _**(A/N: Yes, Crona is a girl in this story - shoot me)**_._

* * *

As the children gathered in their classrooms Maka and Soul went to see Crona.

"Hello, Crona!" she greeted the demon sword. Crona smiled and she was going to welcome her friends back to school when Ragnarok shot out of her back.

"Hey! What about me? Don't I get a little 'hello' too?" the weapon shouted. Maka just smiled and greeted him. It had been a while since she had seen Crona and Ragnarok, but she remembered Crona telling her that she was adopted by Marie and Stein, as Medusa was defeated and Crona was left parent-less.

"Hey, Crona, how are you doing?" Soul asked with a grin.

"I - I'm fine." Crona replied. Even after what they had all been through, Crona was still a bit scared. Maka had been able to convince Soul to get Crona to open up a bit, and Ragnarok can't make fun of the weapon - or he'll suffer a Maka Chop.

Just then, the Emergency Evacuation Alarm (EEA) went off.

"WARNING! WARNING! LARGE OBJECT APPROACHING THE SCHOOL! IT APPEARS TO BE SPREADING MADNESS! WARNING! ALL PERSONNEL GET TO THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL!"

Maka, Kid, Black*Star, Crona and the weapons got to the entrance first. They were met with a giant monster that had the likeness of an octopus, except there were more tentacles and each ended in what looked like a giant tube. Its red eye glowed with glee as it found what its master was looking for - students of the DWMA. It swung its arms around in circles, causing the group to dodge the blows. Although they tried to attack, there was no room to move without getting hit first. As they backed away to catch their breath, the monster turned its tentacles so that the opening of each one looked like a gun pointed at the students. The beast fired, and what came out was madness in its raw form - a red beam.

When the attack hit the group, they all started giggling. They seemed different, Crona and Maka's eyes were wide with glee, Soul grinned wider than before, but there was black blood flowing from his lips, Black*Star's pupils became little yellow stars with a grin to match Soul's own, Tsubaki was nowhere to be seen. Kid, Liz, and Patty were in such a state it were as if they had crawled out as one of Stein experiments - Stitches, Everywhere.

They laughed, and it didn't take long for the others to find out what had happened. The group had become Insane! As Maka and the others turned to their sane comrades, ready to destroy them, there was a shout from behind.

"LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and the team looked around confused - they were back to normal. The team quickly woke from their daze, and attacked the monster before he realized someone had countered his Insanity Beam. The students watched the beast disintegrated into the Afreet soul it was.

"Congratula-ahh!" Stein appeared at the steps - upside down. A wheelie chair was crashing down the staircase. He had tripped on a step while on the chair and fell off, while occurred quite often. Stein stood up, brushed himself off. Maka took the Afreet soul and gave it to the professor. He took it and gave it to a person next to him. The stranger fished out a soul - shaped canister and put it inside. The group stared at the newcomer, taking in his appearance.

He wore a black suit and tie, with black pants to match, and thin rimmed glasses. Black hair that went down past his chin was tied up in a small ponytail. His eyes were scarlet and he had some sort of scar in the middle of his forehead. He was carrying a gun that had an empty canister at the back.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our new student - Adrian Ravenna."

* * *

**A/N: Wow! One chapter done, I think I'll leave you guys with a cliff hanger just to get you guys reading! Please review! Think of review as motivation, if I get more encouraging reviews, and then you get more of the story. Feel free to leave ideas... I think you can guess who Adrian REALLY is ;P**

**Adrian: I'm Asu-*shivers under authors glare***

**Oni: They're supposed to guess...-_-**


	3. Chapter 2 Enter the New Student Adrian!

**A/N: **

**Oni: As promised this is the second chapter peoples!**

**Soul: 'bout time, you took a while...**

**Oni: Shut it! :(**

**Sorry about the delay, I've been a bit busy with this game called Ib (best game EVER) so updates might be slow until I get over my fandom.**

**I only own Rochelle….**

* * *

Adrian lifted a hand, which was covered by a glove similar to Maka's.

"Um…hi! As Professor Stein was saying, my name is Adrian, and I'm the new student at the DWMA."

"What I want to know was what that blast was, did you make it?" Maka asked.

"Yes, that was me; I had managed to concentrate Insanity into this canister and fire it out of the gun, dispersing the Afreet." Adrian replied with a soft smile. Maka decided that he was pretty cute. _Wait, CUTE? I barely know this guy and besides, a guy like him would probably not go out with a girl like me. _Maka thought to herself.

"Amazing, why didn't Father think of that before?" Kid sighed, amazed.

"Let's get back to class; I don't want to get in trouble on my first day." Adrian started walking towards the entrance. The others were trailing behind him in awe. He was only at the school for a few minutes and he was already able to kill an Afreet without a partner.

"Wait, Adrian!" Maka shouted before she could stop herself, "Are you a meister or a weapon?" He turned to look at her and then to Stein. The screw-loose teacher turned the bolt on his head a few times.

"He is a special case. You see, he's similar to you Maka; he's a weapon that has chosen the path of a meister. Unlike you, he knows how to transform perfectly well and can even preform advanced halfway transformation. Adrian is self-taught and that is why it took us a while to locate him. We tested him a week ago, his soul perception is more advanced than mine, it seems he can see not only the type of souls, but people's names and memories. His weapon form is a scythe." The professor explained. Adrian shifted uncomfortably.

"Umm, sir I'm right here. You don't have to talk about me as if I were not here…" He mumbled. Stein just nodded and started walking towards the school. Adrian turned as well but was stopped by a strong arm. It was Black*Star.

"A bigger star than me? Watch out, 'cause I'm gonna find a way to beat you so that I'll be the best! YAHOO!" Adrian just shook his head.

"I actually think that you are already better than me. You fought the all-powerful Kishin and even with your friends' help it was probably a very difficult task." Black*Star brightened at the statement and raced into the school - with Tsubaki racing after him telling him to wait up. Everybody else just laughed and shook their heads.

"Is he always like that?" the new boy asked. They all just nodded. Maka took a look at her watch and jumped.

"Guys, we're late for class!" The students then rushed into the school.

* * *

"You're late." Stein stated.

"We know!" Maka and Soul chorused. They took their seats and sat down. Stein motioned for Adrian to stand up.

"To the rest of the class - this is Adrian Ravenna; he will be your new peer in class Crescent Moon. I would like you to make him feel welcome." Adrian bowed.

"Hello, I hope not to be a burden to you all and hope that you will accept me." He sat down. Stein clapped his hands happily.

"Alright now, time to get out you scalpels and let's get started on another dissection!"

"What?"

"Not again!"

"He always makes us do dissections in class." Maka explained to Adrian, who had been looking at the class in confusion. He smiled at her with a soft smile.

"Thank you."

She smiled, nobody had really thanked her so sincerely before. _He seems like a nice guy,_ she thought, _maybe we could be good friend, maybe partners now that Soul is a death scythe. Besides, it looks like Soul will be spending more time with Crona than me nowadays…_ It was not that she was unhappy, but after he became a death scythe he had moved in with Spirit so that her father could train him easier and that meant that she didn't get to see him as often. Adrian happened to be her lab partner for the lesson and he was watching her with rapt attention.

"Um, I think the third insertion is supposed to start from the finger – here – let me show you." Adrian took the scalpel from her fingers and cut the poor animal in a gentle fashion. Maka didn't know that slicing something up could be done with such care. She decided to voice her thoughts.

"It's pretty simple, what the professor is teaching us is where to cut a body to study how it died – see this hole in its heart? That is how it was killed to end up here." Maka was stunned. She thought that Stein only made them do dissections because _he _liked them, not because he was trying to teach them something.

"Of course if you cut _here_, near the bottom, and drag the blade upwards where you can see the rest of the vital organs you would be able to perform surgery on it if it was still alive…" She stared at him in awe. _How does he know all of this? It's amazing that someone can _remember_ all of this stuff! _Maka thought to herself. Adrian did not seem to notice her staring and kept on showing her the different vitals of the frog while she soaked the information up like a sponge. Professor Stein came up to Adrian and whispered something into his ear. _It must be important_, Maka thought as she watched Adrian's eyes widen and look at Stein with a look that said 'Are-you-serious?' The screw-loose teacher just slowly nodded once and congratulated him and Maka on their dissection and walked to the next pair.

* * *

After the class was over, many students swarmed Adrian, wanting to take a closer look at the new kid – and to see why he had scored the highest in the class with the dissections. They were amazed by his knowledge and kept asking him questions. At first it was about the work, but then it started getting personal once they realized that he was a strong meister _and_ could change into a scythe. Then they found out that he trained without the Death Weapon Meister Academy and the student went into a frenzy of questions.

"So Adrian, what was it like training without the DWMA?" asked Rochelle, an axe meister with a bad attitude. She had already created 5 death scythes, and everyone aspired to be like her. She had only joined the DWMA a few months before the summer vacation (which was during the time when Asura was with Arachne), but she and her attitude had nearly the entire school – par class Crescent Moon – wrapped around her long, dainty finger. She had told the school that Maka and her team shouldn't have all the glory as they had a lucky break in defeating the Kishin and even if they had 'special' backgrounds they shouldn't be treated like celebrities.

Unfortunately most of the school agreed with her. The school had dubbed her group the 'Celebs', as the rest of the school decided that Rochelle's group should be celebrities instead, and if you didn't look cool you weren't in it. Most of Maka's group were asked to join except Maka, as they dubbed her 'not cool or pretty', but the team would not abandon their leader. Now it seemed that Rochelle was trying to get Adrian to join Celebs, and Maka was furious. She was starting to like the guy, too. It was her plan to ask him to join her team, but then the vast amount of students got in her way.

Rochelle was using her feminine charm (A/N You know, the one thing Maka DOESN'T have *hint, hint*) to get to him, but it didn't seem to be working. He looked as innocent as a puppy and he was only interested in answering her questions. Maka blew a breath of relief; she still had a chance of Adrian joining HER team.

Although most people already were originally put into teams since Adrian was new, he could choose which team he could be in. When Professor Stein told the class he was a meister as well as a weapon, Rochelle's eyes had lit up. Her goal was to get the most powerful – and good looking – meisters and weapons on her team so that she could have the best team in the DWMA, so Adrian was an obvious target.

"What did you say? I don't think I caught that." Adrian asked, putting his gloved hand up to his ear for emphasis. Rochelle repeated her question.

"What was it like training on your own?" She flipped her long, brown hair as she asked, keeping her voice silky and smooth. It seemed to irk Adrian a lot as he visibly winced at the action; Maka raised her eyebrows at this. _He doesn't seem to like seduction very much…does it have something to do with his past?_ She thought.

"Um, I have to say I wasn't actually training, I was just killing the Afreets that came near my home." Adrian told her with his trademark soft smile, though it seemed a bit forced.

"But how did you get so strong? How old were you when you started fighting? Do your parents know that you're here? Are the rumours true that you're a meister AND a weapon?" Rochelle started firing questions at him with admiration.

"To tell you the truth I don't remember…"

"Just a rough estimation will do"

"No that's not what I meant," Adrian said as he looked at her with a slightly pained expression, "the reason I joined the DWMA is because Shinigami–sama told me he could help me regain my memories. I can't remember anything before 3 months ago."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter! I'll try to make them longer next time though.**

**Review. You know you want to~**

**Rochelle: No, they got bored with you and they're never going to read your stupid fanfic, now get lost!**

**Oni: You I can make everyone hate you, right?**

**Rochelle: HOSHIT! D:**


	4. Chapter 3 Enter the Memories!

_**Chapter 3 – Enter the Memories of Adrian! - A Secret That Should Not Have Been Uncovered!**_

**A/N: **

**Oni: Thank you to all who reviewed. It made me very happy that people are reading this so I would like to say a big, huge THANK YOU to all who have put this story on alert and those who have reviewed.**

**Adrian: No, really, thank you all! :D**

**Maka: We are so glad to be noticed. :)**

**Rochelle: Shut up, all of you! Those readers are her for ME! And Adrian~, but most certainly not YOU Maka! Can't you take a hint that he is mine?**

**Oni: *Slaps Rochelle* Hands off Maka's man!**

**Maka: Thanks, now on with Redemption!**

**I only own Rochelle (but who would?), and Mysterious Evil Lady.**

* * *

"What?" exclaimed Rochelle, she looked at Adrian with shock clearly written on her face. This was also the rest of the school's reaction as well. Maka just had a thoughtful face.

_Was that what Stein was whispering about to him in class?_ She thought to herself. It would make perfect sense, especially after the face Adrian made after he was told whatever information he received. Maka looked around her, _poor Adrian, _she thought, _he's going to have to put up with this for a while. _She looked at him. Indeed, he looked like a rabbit cornered by a fox or multiple foxes in this case. Suddenly, the school's intercom came to life.

"WILL ADRIAN RAVENA PLEASE GO TO THE DEATH ROOM, I REPEAT, ADRIAN RAVENA TO THE DEATH ROOM." Adrian looked at Maka.

"Can you show me the way there? I don't know where it is." He asked her. Maka was stunned; surly he would have asked Rochelle to guide him. She spun her head to see the aforementioned meister and saw that she had the exact same thought going through her head. Rochelle's face was a bright red tomato, telling Maka silently to get off her new team member. Maka just glared back at her to say that he didn't pick his team yet so go away.

"I'd love to." Maka told Adrian out loud, and took his hand and lead him out of the room but not without stealing a glance at Rochelle who looked beyond furious. She looked back at Adrian to see that he was smiling gratefully. As they walked through the halls students turned to stare at the new student that was called to the Death Room, but one glare from Maka sent them running. Maka huffed, what was the big deal with the poor guy? He was only at the school for one lesson and he instantly became a celebrity.

The appearance of the giant guillotines and clouds told Maka they were almost at the Death Room. When they arrived at the door she knocked.

"Come in~" sang a familiar voice. Maka pushed the door open. Inside were Shinigami-sama and Spirit, and Soul, who had taken his new place as death scythe by Shinigami-sama's side. Soul came up to Adrian.

"Are you Maka's new partner?" he asked curiously. Maka blanched. Soul thought Adrian was her new partner!

"He's not my partner," she said quickly, "This is Adrian, from this morning, and he was called here and asked me to take him there." Soul nodded in acknowledgement and ushered the two forward.

"Alright, now let's get started~!" Shinigami-sama chirped. Maka, Soul and Spirit all sweat-dropped.

"Umm, shouldn't this be a _private_ matter?" Spirit asked. Adrian just shook his head.

"I allow you to view my memories as well, who knows, you might find something to help me remember." Maka could only nod.

"Also the technique we are going to be using requires the meister-weapon connection of Soul Resonance, which means we need multiple people as I may not be able to go into his lost memories myself." Shinigami-sama explained. The rest of the group nodded.

"Let's begin."

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

* * *

Adrian's Lost Memories – Central Hub

Maka was standing on what seemed like nothing. She looked around to see that Soul, Spirit, and Shinigami-sama were in a similar situation. The group looked confused, except for Shinigami-sama, who was standing where he was idly.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We are in what is known as the central hub. We can go into different memories this way although it is a bit tedious to see memories this way as we have to wait for one to float by." Shinigami-sama explained.

"What does a memory look like?" asked Maka. She looked around; all she saw was a vast sea of white. She looked a bit closer and saw a faint outline of something coming towards them.

"Look!" They all turned to see what Maka was pointing at, and saw a faint, red bubble floating aimlessly.

"That, Maka, is what a memory looks like."

As the memory came closer, she saw that within the bubble was darkness. _I wonder what that memory is about…_she thought to herself, and as if her principal could read her mind Shinigami-sama started walking towards the memory, beckoning the rest of the group to follow. As they walked near the bubble, Shinigami-sama stepped into it. Maka stepped in last, but once she did, she was engulfed into darkness.

* * *

Adrian's Lost Memories – Memory 1

Maka was standing in what looked like a dungeon. _Was Adrian captured at one time?_ She thought to herself. She heard something shuffle in the corner of the room and saw a child of about 6 years of age. He had extremely pale skin and black hair that was dirty and matted, he wore a coat with red and black stripes and black pants that frayed out on the ends. Maka looked closer.

The child was covered with bruises and cuts and was chained by the neck.

Maka felt the rest of the world slow down. Who was this kid and what did he do to deserve this punishment. She looked to see Soul, Spirit, and Shinigami-sama looking around so she got their attention and pointed at the kid. They blanched.

"Whoa." Soul whispered in horror. The boy looked up at them; and upon seeing him up close Maka realized that he had some sort of white pattern on his hair.

"Who are you?" The child asked. Shinigami-sama seemed surprised.

"Interesting…" the reaper mused, "You are able to see and hear us, which means you must be special - if you are able to see people through a memory viewing." The boy just stared at them or so Maka thought as the child's hair was covering everything but she could make out an outline of a frown on his face.

"Why are you here?" Soul asked. The child blinked owlishly.

"This is my room, where I live, where I sleep. I have never truly seen the outside and have only left this room to be tested. The chain around my neck prevents me from running away as it is enchanted with magic." He explained.

Maka was about to ask a few questions when there was a pounding at the door of the dimly lit room. The child started to visibly stiffen and shake.

"You should get out of here before she finds you." The boy whispered with fear.

"Who is 'she'?" Maka tried to question when the door flew open and a woman stepped inside the dungeon. She looked about in her thirty's and had chocolate brown hair that curled down to the middle of her back, with slender fingers and a pale complexion. She had red eyes that were glowing with rage as her face was twisted with anger.

"You are late for the testing, experiment." The boy just shivered.

"I can't go out until you come down here and get me, remember?" His voice was shaky.

"I DON'T CARE YOU LITTLE BRAT I NEED MY RESULTS TO BUILD YOU INTO MY WEAPON! YOU ARE THE ONLY EXPERIMENT THAT HAVE LASTED SO FAR AS I HAVE WASTED SO MANY REASOURCES ON YOU!" The woman screamed.

"I-I'm s-sorry!"

"DON'T BE SORRY I WANT YOU TO WORK HARDER! YOU ARE LUCKY TO BE ALIVE BECAUSE OF ME SO BE GREATFUL YOU DID NOT END UP LIKE THE REST OF MY _FAILED_ EXPERIMENTS! I WAS LUCKY TO AQUIRE THE ITEMS NEEDED TO TRANSFORM YOU SO BE HAPPY THAT I LET YOU LIVE AFTER I RISE TO POWER, BUT YOU MUST BE PUNISHED BEFORE THEN!"

Even Maka was terrified by this lady yelling at the poor child. She could only watch in disgust and horror as the nameless woman pulled out a knife and began slashing the wretched child. It seemed liked hours as the four witnessed the brutality of this lady as she strikes the child again and again, with the child's cries of pain ringing in their ears before the woman decided the child had suffered enough and left through the door, slamming it on her way out. As soon as her steps died away Maka rushed to the bleeding child.

"You poor thing!" The boy looked up at her and gave her a wry smile.

"I deserve it" He told her. Maka was confused, what would he have done to deserve such appalling treatment?

"Why? What did you do?" She questioned. The boy stayed silent. _He doesn't want to tell us, he must be afraid…poor thing,_ she thought to herself. Shinigami-sama broke the silence as Soul and Spirit were still numb from the abuse they had just witnessed.

"What is your name, child?"

"My name or my new name?" The boy asked. The group was puzzled, didn't people normally only have one name?

"What do you mean by 'new name'?" Spirit asked. The boy gave a soft smile. _That smile was just like Adrian's…_ Maka thought to herself.

"_She_ likes to use me as a weapon for killing and because of that I hate my name as that is what she calls me to tell me I have done well. I wanted to change my name so that if somebody were to recognise me on the streets if I escape I could tell them my new name instead of my old name. I would also be able to hide my defects from everybody." The boy told them. Maka looked at the child. He looked oddly familiar but she did not see what he had called 'defects'.

"What do you mean by 'defects'?" They all asked at the same time. The boy lifted up his bangs, showing his forehead.

"My name is Asura, and my new name is Adrian." He answered. Maka felt numb. _No, this can't be possible, Adrian can't be the Kishin, he just can't, he's such a nice person, why, how, WHY? _She thought frantically. Soul's eyes were wide with surprise, Spirit was opening and shutting his mouth unable to speak and even Shinigami-sama lost his normal bounce. Their eyes trailed to his forehead.

He had a third eye, and when they looked closer at his other two, they saw Asura's trademark eyes – his third eye pattern within the iris, glowing an insane red.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oni: So now Maka, Soul, Spirit and Shinigami-sama know Adrian's true identity!**

**Adrian/Asura: Maka do you hate me?**

**Maka: Of course not *hugs Asura***

**Asura: Yay! :D**

**Oni: Review! I just love getting feedback and it will give me motivation to write more!**


	5. Chapter 4 Enter the New Task!

_**Chapter 4 – Enter the New Task! Maka's New Partner!**_

**A/N: **

**Oni: Yo! Welcome back to a new chapter of Redemption! I am proud to present you with the opportunity to give me ideas for the story! You see, even though I have the basic layout of the story, I need some help getting ideas for fillers (aka Asura x Maka fluff). THAT'S WHERE YOU AWESOME PEOPLE COME IN. Put some ideas in your reviews and I'll try to use them in my story!**

**Asura: If your idea is written, Oni will give you credit, don't worry.**

**Oni: So now that the announcement is done, I will let Stein do the disclaimer!**

**Stein: Oni does not own Soul Eater but for some reason she just HAD to go and create Rochelle…**

**Oni: HEY**

* * *

Adrian's Lost Memories – Memory 1

Maka stared at the child in a mixture of shock and horror, but before she could say anything more the world around her swirled.

* * *

Adrian's Lost Memories – Central Hub

"What?"

"We're back here…"

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Spirit screamed, "WE JUST FOUND OUT THE NEW KID WAS THE KISHIN AND NOW WE'RE BACK WHERE WE STAR-" The next moment he was on the ground sporting two bruises with Maka (holding a book) and Shinigami-sama looking at each other. Soul approached his meisters.

"Even though he deserved that, he's right. What are we doing back here?" The reaper sighed.

"Alright here's how this 'sifting-through-memories' works.

1. We can go to any memory in this world, but each has their own time limit, how long the memory lasts for.

2. You can only visit one memory per session, so we have to choose our memories wisely.

3. The person who owns these memories, in this case Adrian (or Asura), cannot relive them so it is our job to tell him what we saw to help him remember on his own, but because of what we know now about Adrian, I don't think that would be a good idea." Even though Maka knew that would mean lying to Adrian, she also knew that they didn't have a choice.

"Alright, let's go back." She sighed. Everyone around her nodded and there was that familiar sense of dizziness.

* * *

Real World

The four blinked. They were back in the Death Room with Adrian, or as they know now Asura the Kishin. He seemed to be in a sort of daze before he blinked and snapped out of it. He looked at all of them with a hopeful face.

"So did you guys see anything?" He asked. Shinigami-sama shook his head.

"Unfortunately no, we were unable to find any memories to view." Adrian sighed.

"I see…" Maka's heart broke when she saw the look of disappointment on his face, but she knew it was for the better as she didn't want Adrian to turn back into the Kishin. Shinigami-sama then clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Alright everybody~, listen up! Since Adrian does not have a partner or a team as of right now I believe the best way is to place him with Maka as she is also a meister and a weapon. Does anyone have any objections?"

"…"

"…No? Ok then! Adrian, you may go and pack your things as you will be living with Maka from now on." Adrian nodded and left. Maka turned to Shinigami-sama.

"I know there is another reason why you paired him up with me, but what is it?"

"Ah, always the bright one. Yes, there is another reason why you to are together. You have an ability called a Grigori Soul, or Angel Soul. Your wavelength will disperse insanity if you are trained properly so that means if Adrian does remember anything then your presence will calm him.

Unfortunately, I am not an expert on the subject of Grigori Souls, only Asura knew how to distinguish a Grigori Soul from other souls which is why Adrian came to you. I was out of instinct. If Adrian ever regains his memories but does not regain his insanity, then he might be able to train you. I believe I have kept you too long, you are dismissed. Bye-bye ~!"

* * *

Adrian knew something was wrong when he saw Maka walk into her apartment with a tired expression. He had just finished unpacking into his new room and was actually really happy that he was moving in with Maka. Even after the disappointment of not being able to remember anything and the fact that Shinigami-sama came back empty-handed during their most recent session, he was quite happy to find out he would be the girl's new partner. Knowing that she was a meister and a weapon like him was also a good sign as that meant that they could alternate roles between meister and weapon.

Maka was a nice girl. Even from the first lesson with Professor Stein she listened to him rant his seemingly useless knowledge on dissecting and surgery, and even before that when he blasted the Afreet using his own insanity. The truth was the gun was just a ruse. Adrian had actually used a laser spear (a Vajra, his faded memory told him) that he could gag up when he wanted to, and used his own Insanity that he was concentrating to blast a hole through the monster…

Adrian wondered if he will ever be able to tell Maka his true thoughts on her. His thoughts that she was smart, vigilant, ready to fight for her friends, brave, cute…_Wait...CUTE?! I…I don't think I should be having these type of thoughts, not yet I've only just met her… this can't be happening…_He thought to himself. He watched as she walked in the door without her noticing that he was standing there.

"Hi…" Maka jumped and slowly turned around. Her eyes went wide with what looked like fear. _Odd, _He thought, _why would she be afraid of me? Perhaps… that they actually DID see something but didn't want to tell me?_

"Oh, hello As-Adrian. I didn't see you there!" Sorry, I was just getting the whole 'you've-got-a-new-partner-don't-worry-think-of-it-as-your-old-partner' speech from Shinigami-sama. It's pretty annoying…" She said with a laugh, but he could see that it was forced. _What is going on?_

* * *

_Maka P.O.V_

Shoot.

That did not go well. After leaving the DWMA I thought about the fact that I would now be sharing the Apartment with the KISHIN, you know the most Evil, Vilest, completely insane bad guy.

_Cut it out Maka, _my inner conscience said; _don't think of him as the Kishin Asura, think of him as just Adrian. Besides, you saw what his childhood was like; give the poor guy a break._ As I neared the door of my apartment I got even more jumpy.

_Remember don't picture him as Asura, just as Adrian, the smart, funny, and really cute boy that you know you have a crush on. _As I listened to my conscience I felt calmer until I suddenly realized what it just said to me.

_I do NOT have a crush on him! _I told it.

_Then why are you blushing? _Wait… I'M BLUSHING?! I quickly look at my reflection on the doorknob and sure enough, I was. I quickly tried to tone it down while I fumbled with my keys.

_It's now or never_, I thought to myself as I pushed open the door. I raced in.

"Hi…" I jumped. Turning around slowly I saw him standing next to his room with a worried expression on his face. All I could of was how close I was to the Kishin.

"Oh, hello As-Adrian. I didn't see you there!" Sorry, I was just getting the whole 'you've-got-a-new-partner-don't-worry-think-of-it-as-your-old-partner' speech from Shinigami-sama. It's pretty annoying…" I laughed, but one look at him told me he didn't buy it, and I had almost said his real name! I would have been in deep trouble if I hadn't corrected myself. Feeling more than just a little embarrassed, I walked towards my room.

"So…how is my 'humble abode'?" I asked him, trying to make a joke. He smiled at me, all the worry gone from his face.

"It's great, Maka. I'm happy that I'm your new partner!" He beamed. I looked at him curiously. Could this really be the Kishin? He seems to…nice.

And happy.

And nicer.

And more sane.

And cute- WAIT I WILL NOT GO THERE HE IS NOT CUTE! I screamed at myself before I could mentally finish my checklist. I tried not to think about him in that way but who was I kidding. I can't deny the fact that he is cute.

The next week the news was officially spread that they were really partners. The two of them had that week to train their new bond. Every day of that week Maka grew to like Adrian even more and even though she knew he was the Kishin, she let herself enjoy that time.

Maka was getting peppered from all sides by the other students when the news reached their ears.

"Congratulations in getting a new partner!"

"I think I'm jealous… Adrian is HOT!"

"Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in." That voice, the voice Maka could not doubt belonged to her most hated enemy – Rochelle Beaux.

"What do you want?" Maka hissed. Rochelle sneered.

"Well I would have thought that he would have been my partner instead of yours, after what he told me." Maka's blood ran cold.

"What did he tell you?"

"Oh, he told me that he didn't want to be stuck with a flat, nerdy, ugly girl like you and that he would rather be with me." She grinned evilly. Maka was shocked. Could he really say that about her? With tears threatening to spill out she headed to where Adrian would most likely be – in the Sakura tree that grew next to the school.

* * *

Sure enough he was there, drawing from a sketchpad he was balancing on his knees, Adrian was wedged between two branches of the tree, with the Sakura Petals blooming around him.

"Hey!" Adrian turned towards her.

"Hi Maka! How are you?" He asked with innocence.

"Get down here!" he complied and saw that Maka's face was wet with tears.

"M-Maka what's wrong?" the girl then collapsed in his arms, crying. She relayed her conversation with Rochelle to him.

"I-Is it true that you want to be with her instead of me? Do you really think I'm too flat, nerdy and ugly for you?" She sniffed. Adrian's eyes widened.

"Of course not! Maka, you are that nicest person I know and I think that you are a great partner! You're not ugly all! In fact, I think you're really pretty! The truth is, I kind of like the fact that you have a, erm, small chest because frankly I am scared of large ones and I don't know why. And Rochelle…Well this is just between you and me but I actually don't like her…I think I'm afraid of her."

Adrian then suddenly turned a bright red when he realized what he had just confessed to the girl he had come to like within just a week. Maka then took this opportunity to take a look at his sketchbook.

It was an almost-finished portrait of Maka and Adrian.

It depicted a drawing of Maka in her normal clothes coming out of her scythe holding on to the handle of Adrian's scythe while Adrian was coming out of HIS scythe form holding onto Maka's scythe handle. The only difference was Adrian. He wasn't in his normal attire, but in Asura's. He had the red - black striped long sleeve shirt and the black pants that frayed at the end. His hair had the mysterious eye pattern and his original scar had been replaced with Asura's third eye. He was smiling his trademark soft smile. Maka was shocked.

"W-Why do you look like that?!" she whispered. Adrian turned an even brighter red.

"W-Well sometimes in my dreams I look like that. Does it scare you? I didn't think when I was sketching it…"

"I-It's fine." Maka looked onto his eyes. She never really noticed, but his eyes had another eye within the iris – just like the Kishin. Her gaze then rose up to his scar. Up close, it looked like a closed eye. She touched it and he flinched at the contact but he let her caress it. Slowly but surely it opened up revealing his third eye, which also 'opened' his eye patterns in his hair.

"H-How is this possible?!" He stammered. Maka stared at him.

"Are you scared of me now?" He asked her. She thought for a moment. He now _looked_ like Asura, but he certainly didn't act like him. She considered, _seeing as he doesn't remember anything really about his past I guess it is ok…_

"Why would I be scared? You're still Adrian Ravenna right?"

"Right…" But his voice wavered. It was as if he was trying to remember another name from long, long ago.

"A…Asu…Asurr…" Adrian looked in a daze as he mumbled. Maka felt her blood freeze. Now was not the time for the Kishin to remember who he really was!

"Asurrr…I lost it…" He finally said.

"What's wrong?"

"I think it was a name that I was once called, but I've lost it. Sorry." In her mind, Maka breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's fine. Hey, it's getting dark out we should get going." Maka said hoping to change the subject.

"But what am I going to do about _this_?" Adrian asked her motioning to his eye.

"Just imagine closing it. It's just like a normal eye, I guess." He did as he was told, and the eye was once again a scar, and there were no more white markings in his hair.

"Alright let's go home."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oni: Another Chapter over.**

**Adrian: A…A…Asu…**

**Maka: Adrian please don't stress yourself…**

**Oni: Review is like music to my ears – it is so addictive!**


End file.
